This Lullaby
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Tsubaki is tired of forever lurking in the shadows, so she goes back to Japan to train in order to grow stronger. She tries to foget everything, but what happens when she's haunted by this one song that made her come back?
1. Prologue

Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So right now, I have quite a few stories going on and I think that soon I will end up making a schedule so that you can see what is coming out when. I really need to finish all these stories on time before most of them end up going on hiatus! So as you all probably know, my first attempt at a SoulxTsubaki fanfic was a fail. Look, I was young then and didn't know how to write well! (Just like ayear ago?) Well hopefully, I've gotten better over the pat few months and soon it will make a year that I've been with fanfic! Yay!

Leo: Man you talk too much! Just get on with the actual story

Lolita: You don't have to be with me the whole time you know. Just because we'are twins, doesn't make you my owner! So yeah, let's move onto the disclaimers!

Leo: She doesn't own Soul Eater or their frikking cool characters!

Lolita: And neither does she! But I do own this little love story that I'm afraid is never going to happen. Shame.

Leo: She is very sorry about any grammer and spelling mistakes

Lolita: Yeah, I got school for all of that

Unison: Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>This lullaby<strong>

**How it started**

**Tsubaki's POV**

I LOVE SOUL 'EATER' EVANS!

That's what I would say if I was brave and a 'god' like Black star, or if I was always with him like Maka. I mean, I don't mean to sound selfish and all, but it's not fair! I guess that I'm used to disappointment that it doesn't even affect me anymore. But still, I deserve some happiness in my life at least once.

I've liked him for a while and I think that I always will. Everyone who thinks that I have a crush, think that I'm crushing on Black star, but to me I think that Black star a baby in a teenager's body prancing around everywhere like he owns the place. Sometimes I feel like his mother and it irritates me like mad.

Well about Soul. I've liked him from the day that we both met. You see, my parents and his parents were apparently good friends so we all went over to their house for a visit. We had never met anyone before this time and I just admired him. So basically, it was love at first sight.

He didn't even give me so much as a second glance, but sometimes I would feel someone's eyes on me and when I look around, no one was actually looking at me. It felt creepy. That was also the same day that I met Maka. She was a guest too that day and somewhere in between when Soul's brother was playing the violin, the two of them snuck off.

I love music, but the violin wasn't really getting to me, so I excused myself for the toilet and walked away. Really, I had gone to find out where Soul and Maka had gone off to and that's when I heard it. The soft music, just like a lullaby was playing its way into my ears and I gladly accepted the sweet sound.

I followed the music until I got to the room where the door was still ajar. I peeped right in and there was Soul playing the piano for Maka! I was actually gutted, I won't lie about that. I stayed until the end of the song and I heard him say those words that made my heart fall even more. _"You're the first person that I've ever played to. I'm never going to play it again."_

Yep, from that day there was nothing worse than falling in love with a guy who just did something so sweet for a girl and he will never do it again. That cleared it alright, Soul was in love with Maka and that day, I prepared for the worst in everything.

Right now, as I'm heading towards the mirror to where Lord Death is, I can only think of one thing. The fact that I'm going to have to leave. To get away from everything and everyone. No one would mind, I'm hardly noticed. It's good for a ninja, but it brings down self-esteem or so I hear. I've just had enough. Maybe I should just stop…

**Normal POV**

Tsubaki was standing in front of the mirror that Shinigami-Sama was currently standing in. She looked down at the floor nervously and waited for his reply. "What are you trying to say Tsubaki? That you no longer want to be Black Star's partner?" Tsubaki shook her head rapidly.

"No, no, no it's not like that at all Shinigami-Sama! What I'm saying is that I need to go back and practice my skills with my clan. I don't really know how to use the uncanny sword right, so I need to go back and learn. This is more of a training course."

Shinigami-Sama's large hand came out and tapped his chin. "Okay then, I will grant you permission to go back then. Exactly how long did you say you were going to be gone?" Tsubaki shifted the weight from her left foot to her right. "I will be gone about a year or two if that's alright."

Shinigami-Sama nodded. "If that's all then, it should all be fine. You can leave today or tomorrow, however long it takes you to pack your stuff." Tsubaki nodded and bowed. "Thank you Shinigami-Sama. I will be going now."

She walked down the corridor all by herself. Shinigami-Sama had promised not to tell anyone that she was leaving and she wasn't going to tell them either. The only person who would realise that she was gone would be Black Star because she is his weapon.

Tsubaki sighed as she headed to the canteen. Everyone should be at lunch by now. She looked around, not really feeling hungry just looking for her friends. She managed to see them as they were all sticking out like a sore thumb. Black Star was on the table yelling and laughing, Maka was clawing at him to come down, Soul was moving his food out of the way wherever Black Star trod and the Kid and the Liz were just sighing with Patti laughing her head off. Tsubaki smiled softly. She sure was going to miss them.

As she walked over to the table, Kid and Liz cried out for joy. "Tsubaki's here, finally someone SANE," they both yelled in unison. "MAKA, CHOP!" Oh well, it looks like Black Star is finally down. There are some things that she just won't miss. Tsubaki sat down and sighed. She suddenly felt the eyes of all the other people at the table, excluding Black Star. "Erm, guys what's up? Is there is something on my face?"

Maka shook her head. "Just wondering why you haven't helped Black Star yet." Tsubaki shrugged her shoulders. "One day, I might just not be here and he has to get used to it. He never thanks me anyway." Kid snorted. "That's for sure. Why do you still put up with a guy like him?" Soul snorted and Maka and Liz nodded their heads as though to agree.

"Oh come on guys, he's not that bad," _Oh yes he is. _"I'm his weapon and my soul wavelength manages to go with anyone. I'm his type of weapon. Anyway, I might just not be here one day, and then what will he do? I can't be there every time I guess…" The others just blinked at her, then didn't even care about what she just said. They all went back to talking and Tsubaki sighed at them all, shrinking lower and lower into her seat.

Finally, Black Star came around and glared heavily at Maka. "You think you can take down a big star like me so easily? You're just lucky that you're a girl otherwise I would have left a star mark on your face to show that you messed with Black Star!" Maka rolled her eyes at him and Kid just looked the other way, wondering why the hell he was friends with a lunatic like him.

From there, things started getting louder and louder until Tsubaki just couldn't take it anymore. She stood up with a face of anger. "JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Everyone in the whole canteen seemed to stop and stare at why Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, had just raised her voice. Spoons clanged, food fell on the floor and jaws dropped.

Maka stood up. "What's going on Tsubaki?" Tsubaki flashed her a face of anger. "You want to know? I've had enough okay? I'm _tired _of all this! I don't need this!" Before she could break something, she stormed right out of the place with everyone's eyes on her. No one was going to see if she was alright because when Tsubaki was angry, she meant business.

Black Star stared after his weapon. "I wonder why she's so angry. In this state, we won't be able to be compact, just like when Maka and Soul fight." Liz just stared at the one person she could actually count on other than Kid (he was hopeless with his symmetrical weirdness, so he hardly helped) and Patti (but she's too carefree) In other words, Tsubaki was the one person she could count on.

"I'll go after and see what's up, though I'm not good with this stuff, so don't expect much from me okay?" They all nodded at her and she went after Tsubaki, sighing along the way.

When Liz finally found her, Tsubaki was sitting on the stairs outside the academy. She seemed to be staring out at the city just below them. Way before she even got within 20 metres of her, Tsubaki turned round and glared. "What do _you _want?" Liz flinched. It was like the same tone she used to use when someone looked her and Patti's way back when they were in Brooklyn.

"I'm here to talk to you. I mean, what the hell was that in there?" Tsubaki shrugged and turned around. This gave Liz the sign that she was calming down. She walked towards her and sat down next to her. "Tell me. I might not be Maka, but I'm Liz." She smiled hoping that it would work, and it did a little.

"Is it maybe Black Star or what? Are you actually going to tell me?" Tsubaki smiled and kept on looking out towards the town. "It's so beautiful, isn't it? Shibusen is actually quite nice from up here. I've never really stopped to look at it. It's too late now." Liz glanced at her from the corner of her eyes.

"What are you talking about? I mean you go to school here, you'll be able to see it every day!" Tsubaki smiled softly and shook her head. "Do you ever feel like you're not being noticed? Like, everything seems to pass you by and just lurk in the shadows?" Liz shifted uncomfortably. "No not really. Why are you talking like this?"

"I'm done with it, Liz. Can't you see? No one ever notices me and all I'm known for is being the loudmouth's weapon! My kindness is taken advantage of and no one seems to _care _about my feelings!" Liz turned her head fully. "What are you saying Tsubaki?" The said girl stood up. "I'm done here. I'm going back to my clan, but I'll be back. I'm going to train and get stronger and become somebody."

She looked down at Liz and smiled. "I'll come back better, you'll see." Liz gaped at her. "You're… leaving?" Tsubaki nodded and Liz sighed. "Does anyone actually know about this, I mean are you running or did you get leave? Hell, does _Black Star _even know?"

"Yes, I took leave for about a year and no, he doesn't know. Liz, I want you to keep this as a secret okay? I don't plan on telling anyone and they don't have to know. Don't tell them where I went, don't write in a diary or whatever and don't even speak about me okay? I need to train in secret. Understand?"

Liz nodded her head and stood up with a smile. "Well I guess that if you're going, we have to keep in touch some time! Like letters maybe or do you have a phone?" Tsubaki smiled. "I would like that." Liz grabbed her friend into a hug. "Well then, you better get stronger and better because if you don't come back better, then I will be angry! I have to say, I will actually miss you, you know."

Tsubaki smiled and came out of the hug. "Got it. Well, I know that school isn't over, but I have to go now. I know you're good at acting, so just act like you couldn't even find me." They both waved and Tsubaki rushed off to the flat, leaving Liz to sigh to herself. She knew another reason as to why she was leaving too, but Tsubaki didn't know that she knew.

Liz just looked down at the stairs where Tsubaki was still running down. "You really love Soul that much that you're running from him aren't you?" She turned on her heel and walked back into the academy.

~x~

Tsubaki was already at the airport when she saw Liz rushing over to her. "Liz, how did you get here so fast?" Liz snorted. "Come on! A friend has to see you off! I want to talk to about one last thing." Tsubaki looked at the time. "I still have time, what is it?" Liz took a deep breath. "You're leaving because of him aren't you?" Tsubaki gave her a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?" Liz slapped her on her arm gently.

"The way that you concealed your feelings towards him is actually impressive, but I still managed to see some major flaws." Tsubaki paled. _She knows? _"You love Soul, don't you? And you think that he loves Maka." _She DID know! But how?_

"Yes okay! I love him with all my heart and it hurts that he loves another girl! I should just leave them and get over it, right? That always works." Liz shook her head. "Running away never solves anything. The problem will still be there when you come back. Look, I'll tell you if anything goes on between them okay? Now go, you have a flight to catch."

She watched as she went to check in. They waved at each other and Liz left while Tsubaki went to go and catch her flight. The words that Liz told her rang loud and clear in her head. _"Running away never solves anything. The problem will still be there when you come back."_

Tsubaki felt a tear roll down her face as she boarded her flight for Japan.

~x~

Maka was setting dinner at the table as she had just invited Kid, the twins; Black Star and Tsubaki to all come and have dinner with her and Soul. Maybe then they could find out why Tsubaki was so angry. The doorbell rang and Soul lazily slouched over to the door letting in a bubbly Patti, a cool Kid and a tired looking Liz. She had to rush all the way back from the airport just to be at the dinner.

"Yo guys. Just come over to the dining room, the food is waiting there for us all to dig into." Patti rushed right off. "Yay, food!" Kid was trying his best not to have a fit about things not being symmetrical and Liz just slowly walked her way through. Maka greeted them.

"Hey guys, we can eat as soon as Black Star and Tsubaki come. Hey Liz, did you manage to talk to Tsubaki?" Liz froze inside and Soul sat up a bit straighter. "No, I'm sorry. I couldn't even find her! She has really good ninja skills." It was true that Liz was good at acting. People usually bought her lies and right now, they all lapped it right up.

Maka's face fell and just then, Black Star came in through the open window and Maka yelled at him. "Black Star! There's a door you know!" Black Star looked around the room as though to be looking for something. Liz rolled her eyes. _Looks like they are about to find out now…_

"Have any of you seen Tsubaki?" They all shook their heads. The white haired boy looked at Black Star. "Why, is she not at home?" Black Star scratched the back of his head. "Well, when I got back to the apartment, I was expecting to hear her moping about in her room, but when I heard nothing, I went it. The thing is, she had packed up all her stuff."

Everyone's jaw dropped and Liz followed in suit, just to not make herself seem suspicious. "WHAA?" Black Star looked equally confused too. "I don't even know. Maybe I should go and talk to Shinigami-Sama about it tomorrow. I mean, how is a big star like me going to shine without his weapon, his partner?" For once, no one had an answer to that.

If anyone looked more stressed than Black Star, it was actually Soul. He slouched down in his seat and let the information swirl around in his head. _Tsubaki… left? But why?_

The whole apartment was silent and for once, no one ate a thing.

* * *

><p>So do you think that it went well for my first chapter? Do you think that maybe you would all love to read some more? Do you think that you could maybe put it on alert...?<p>

Leo: They fucking get the point you desperate little piece of shit!

Lolita: Wow, harsh words there! I mean, was that really needed?

Leo: Fuck yes! Now I'm going to go and calm down!

Lolita: I hope you guys really did like it! So, because I'm busy with homework (that I always get detention for never doing) and my other stories, I will updating this every say, Thursday? Sound good enough? Yep, that means you have to wait every Thursday before a new chapter comes out! Read it and weep guys, that's just how Lolita-chan rolls! Oh and guys, if the story seems to move too fast for you, tell me about it and I'll try my very best to slow it right down for you, 'kay?

You know the drill, rate or hate flames or floods, whatever rocks your boat!

Leo: Hate and hate, flames, flames and more flames!

Lolita: You really hate me

Leo: Nope, it's love in a negative way!

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonesaa del Buio


	2. Haunted

Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So yeah, I was supposed to bring this out last Thursday, but didn't. Simple. That's because our internet on the main computer is not working, yet it works on the crappy little laptop on my lap (no duh!) I've had to re-write EVERYTHING becasue my USB is somehow bugged, meaning I have to find a new one. Sorry about this!

Leo: Yeah, I don't think she is. Oh well, it's not my problem

Lolita: No body asked you! I'm already depressed as it is!

Leo: Why is that then? Becasue your stories are too shit for people's liking?

Lolita: NO! Becasue I have to get a Beta for one of my stories! She/ he indirectly said I can't spell or write properly!

Leo: But... You can't...

Lolita: Doesn't mean I have to be told that!

Leo: Yeah, so erm... This chapter might be weird, but we won't tell you becasue it's a surprise. You might like it, you might not... She doesn't own Soul Eater!

Lolita: And neither does she! Don't correct my bad spelling and grammer...

Leo: Becasue we've got shool for that!

Unison: ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>This Lullaby<strong>

**Haunted**

**Tsubaki POV**

It's really been a while. I stayed a little longer than I said I would that I had to tell Shinigami-Sama that I would be staying for 5 years instead of the normal one year that I said that I would stay. It was worth it though, I gotta tell you. I am truly ready for anything to be thrown at me now and I can even prove myself for at least being a little strong.

I'm not only going back because of the fact that I _have _to, it's more of what has happened. You remember that plan that I had where I would forget about everyone and kinda break my bonds with them? Yeah, well that plan epically failed. Big time I tell you, big time. I found myself wanting to be in their company again, even if that meant I was still just there hiding in the shadows.

It started from the first day I got to Japan. I was walking down a road of shops that I have always loved since I was a kid, and then I heard it. The music that Soul played for Maka on the day that I first fell in love with him. Without even thinking, I shot off for that shop to find out what it was. It turns out that it was a little cute music box with a figure of what seemed to be a woman and a man twirling round on it, dancing.

You wouldn't believe that after that, I took up music! I had always adored music, but with all my training from when I was a child, I was never really allowed to learn. Now though, I have all the time in the world seeing as it was five years. Every night, I would cry silently to myself at night while the little music box whispered its ghostly tune to me, as though the song was only meant for _me _and no other person. It was mine and it tugged at my heart strings. I needed to stop all of this before it really hurt me. I needed to go back so that I can stop going mad with all this.

So that's where I am now. I've been to the apartment and Black Star isn't there. I can see that he's done a good job of the keeping the place tidy though. It's not exactly dusty or anything, but it looks like no one has lived here. I know that Shinigami-Sama would be waiting for me to appear in the death chamber, even if I am tired and its night time. Good thing it's night though. I only like sneaking around in the night, not wanting to be seen. How ironic huh? It's funny because I always wanted to be seen, but now I'm required to stay hidden. Oh well.

I'm back now. I'm back home. Back at DWMA and I'm here to stay.

**Normal POV**

It seemed like a mild case of Déjà vu to Tsubaki and she knew why. It was exactly the same scene before she left; only there was a big difference. Before, she was standing with no confidence, her hands were behind her back and she twiddled with them as if she craved for something else. Her eyes were also down casted as if she had done something wrong, but not today. Today, she stood up straight and tall, her navy pools were staring directly at Shinigami-Sama and her arms swayed gently by her side.

"Sorry that it took me too long to train, but it turns out that it was a whole lot harder than I expected." Of course it was! After she found that she could manipulate shadows in a more professional way, she had to learn every rule in the book! Her grandfather made sure of that. Shinigami-Sama just waved it off and clapped his two gigantic hands together. "Who cares about that now? You're back and that is all that matters. I'm glad that you've done well." Tsubaki nodded her head and smiled. She was grateful that he had noticed that her training had gone well.

She then suddenly remembered something and started looking around the room. "I thought that Liz said that she was going to be here." Even after 5 years, Liz and Tsubaki had kept in touch with each other. Shinigami-Sama shook his head. "She had a mission to do that required all of them to. Another witch has come about and she is in desperate need of finding something that we don't know. I've sent Maka, Soul, Kid and the Thompson twins out there already, but with Black Star without his weapon..."

"You need me to go as well," she finished off for him. She shrugged and threw him a little smile. "Action for me already? I like! I'll be on my way then." After she had been told where to go, she nodded and ran off. She pulled down her shadow mask over her face as she ran around the streets. _Let's see if they remember their friend now._

~x~

Tsubaki arrived at the scene and stared at the place. It had been utterly destroyed! She hoped that the civilians there were evacuated. A cackle of light then caught her eyes and it made her look up. Just as she looked up, she managed to see Maka getting thrown into the remaining building. Just as she was about to get slammed and probably get knocked out from the collision with the building, Soul came out of his scythe form and grabbed her before she flew into the wall. Tsubaki then took a look at the witch and licked her lips. In Japan, she had gotten bored of just training and playing music, so she managed to find a lot of kishin souls. She had 99 in total and all she needed now was the one witch soul.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Maka and Soul regaining their step. She quickly cut her eyes from the scene before she did something stupid. She looked up just in time to see the witch yelling. "You there, Shinigami's kid! You must know where it is!" Without any warning, the witch threw herself at kid and the twins and released a whole ball of lightning which messed up their soul wavelength's that none of them could wield each other. "Before you end up like that blue haired kid, tell me where it is!" Tsubaki then looked around as though she was waiting for Black Star to pop up out of nowhere, but to no avail, he didn't.

Maka groaned in pain as Soul took on his scythe form and she got into her defensive stance. "Leave him alone!" The witch looked out of the corner of her eye and then turned towards Maka. "So it seems like you're the only one standing. Tell me, where is the book of shadows?" Maka shifted. "We don't know what you're talking about, and even if we did what the hell makes you think that we would give it to you?" The witch cackled. "How foolish! Can't you see what has now happened to your friends? One of them thought he could challenge me without a weapon and the other three have fallen! Right now, I can see you shivering with fear and your knees are going to buckle any time soon! I suggest that if you value your life, you GIVE ME THE BOOK!"

There was loud crack sound and soon, Tsubaki was standing a few meters behind the witch. "No, I think it's you who is foolish." The witch narrowed her eyes as she turned round slowly. "I know that voice! I heard you on my headset from when you destroyed all of my kishin souls!" Tsubaki stood there with her hair flowing out behind her and her mask wrapped around her face, only showing her eyes. Kid, Liz and Patti sat up slowly to see how she was and even Soul came of scythe form. Her soul wavelength was off the charts and they all tried to suppress a groan that would pass their lips. Maybe it was another person after the book of shadows?

"Tell me, how did you destroy those souls? You wield no weapon, yet you have no miester. Just what are you? Don't tell me that you're a normal human." She glared at Tsubaki while feeling angry that the kishin souls she had sent out had been destroyed by a lowly _human_. "I guess I should finish you off myself." Before she could do anything, a black figure stood next to Tsubaki. It gently melted into a weapon that looked like the uncanny sword. "Soul resonance," were the quiet words that she mumbled. The witch watched puzzled. "Just who are you?" Tsubaki chuckled softly. "I'm your worst nightmare." She looked at Maka and Soul. "You might want to get out of the way for this." As soon as they moved, Tsubaki flashed behind the witch taking her by surprise.

Just as Tsubaki was about to swing, the witch stopped her blow by using her staff. "I've never had to use this before, but you are now a worthy opponent." Tsubaki rolled her eyes as though she couldn't care less. "I'm so honored," she drawled in the most sarcastic way. The witch then blinked and then smirked. "I know who you are now! I know that look and voice from anywhere!" Tsubaki's eyes widened before she narrowed them. "Shut up." The shadow on her arms then stopped an incoming punch and the witch smiled. "Kagemusha, is that you? I thought we killed you a little while back." Tsubaki growled at her and out of the corners of her eyes, she could see the others stirring, as though they were getting scared.

"Kagemusha, are they your friends? If they are, have you told them about being a witch?" Oh that was it! She turned round and swung the other way, only having the lighting staff jab into her side. Luckily, her shadow was faster and Tsubaki smirked. Slowly and swiftly, her shadow was crawling up the witch's leg and then grabbed her neck softly. The witch's eyes widened in pain. "W-what is...? This?" Tsubaki looked into the witch's eyes with anger. "You just wouldn't shut up would you? Think about it, I work with shadows, you're creating light. You're just making my shadows from behind me stronger. You're too easy for me. Goodnight. Forever." Just as she stopped breathing, Tsubaki used the uncanny sword to cut her in half vertically. There was nothing left but the glittering soul of a witch which she happily slurped on. She was now a death scythe.

She slipped out of soul resonance and she winked at her shadow (weird right?) which then sunk back to the floor. She could hear the others shifting about her and she quickly ran to them and pulled her up. As she pulled Black Star up, Patti snatched her hands away from his. She frowned underneath her mask. _So they don't recognize me then. _She looked at Liz to see how she would react. Liz walked up to her and they both high fived each other. "I'm back! Miss me?" Her voice sounded different, but Liz knew it was her. "Of course I missed you! How was your training? I'm guessing it went well!" The both would have gone into a conversation if Kid hadn't coughed. "Do you know each other?" Kid was getting worried. How did Liz know a _witch? _Tsubaki gave her a warning glance which she knew right away. "My name is Kagemusha and I'm an old friend of Liz from Brooklyn. I was the one who sometimes helped them out. Wow Patti, you've grown!" Liz was laughing on the inside. It was true that someone did help them sometimes and that Patti never met them, but it wasn't Tsubaki. Luckily, Patti was too young to remember.

Maka didn't look convinced and neither did Kid. Soul just stood there blankly as though he couldn't even see her. He knew her from _somewhere. _"Well, I better get going. I suggest that you all get home safely. Your wounds aren't going to heal quickly." Before they could ask her any more questions, she sank to the floor the same way her shadow did. Liz sighed. "Don't worry; I hear that she was on a mission for Shinigami-Sama. You'll all see her again." Patti looked at her sister strangely before pulling her away from the others.

"You don't know a Kagemusha and I know that she is Tsubaki. What are you hiding?" Liz was momentarily surprised by her sister, and then she remembered that ever since Tsubaki left, she had been acting a little mature. Why she did, Liz would never know. "You knew where she was this whole time and you never said anything. You let us all believe that she had run away, or worse yet, she was a traitor!" This wasn't good. Patti's voice was getting louder and louder and they others were about to make their way over there. Liz gave Patti a panicky look, but she kept on going. "You lied to us all! You told us that you couldn't find her! Do you know what you've done, you-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP PATTI!" The said girl blinked at her sister and Kid stopped the others from walking over. "Let them deal with this." They nodded and watched. Liz gave her sister an annoyed look. She then lowered her voice greatly. "Listen here Patti. She had her reasons okay? I made a promise that I wouldn't tell, and I didn't. You don't know what she's been through." Patti huffed. "Well she has no idea what we went through." Her hand flew to her mouth as she watched Liz's face turn dark. "You're right, she doesn't. But I told her, so it's like she gets it. Plus, we were taken in by a cool miester, so we moved on. Tsubaki had to move on too. Now let's go." She limped away, clutching her chest. She could still feel the electric shock that washed right through her.

Patti motioned for the others that it was safe to follow and that it was time to go home.

From a distance, Tsubaki watched as her friends all left to go home. She sighed at the little argument she had just seen, but she couldn't help but feel bad. The two sisters had never fought, but with her gone, she wasn't sure that it was a good idea for her to leave. Apart from that, they looked like they were still the same people that she had left five years ago. Her miester had finally grown up and he looked mature. He had also grown in height, but with Tsubaki also growing, she was still a little taller than him. Maybe by an inch taller? Maka was not as spindly as she used to be and hey, she might even have a descent bra size by now. Liz and Patti were the same as before, with Patti being the shortest and Liz being the same height as Tsubaki. If it was possible, their bra size had reached maximum level! Kid seemed to have grown quite a bit too, making him the second tallest.

Tsubaki could feel her breath hitched as she drank in the good charms of Soul. She could tell that he probably had his own fan club back at Shibusen, but she wasn't going to think about that. He was tallest out of them all, which seemed a little funny to her. His white hair was grown out in the same hairstyle, but somehow longer. It flopped over his eyes with his signature headband and if it was possible, it seemed like his ruby red eyes were now pure blood red. She blushed a little as soon as she saw that her friends were gone.

She would want to know what they would all say when they say her show tomorrow. For now, she had to make sure that the Shibusen that she left 5 years ago was still the same Shibusen now.

~x~

The following morning, they all gathered in the death chamber, minus Tsubaki. Spirit and Stein were already there as they were talking to Shinigami-Sama. It seemed to be Kid who was talking for them all, about the mission that had happened that night.

"We would like to know how this Kagemusha person is. Surely you must now of someone who has this kind of ability." Liz and Patti had kept quiet about Tsubaki, so none of them knew who it was yet. His father stood there with the same neutral expression on his face while Stein pulled out another cigarette. "Is she worth dissecting?" Kid and the others rolled their eyes at him. "Well seeing as she made her own shadow into a weapon, I would say that she is, but you are NOT dissecting anyone. Speaking of shadows, that witch wanted the book of shadows." Shinigami-Sama's head snapped up. "The book of shadows huh? Well I wonder why she would want that all of a sudden." Maka stepped forward. "What exactly is this book that a witch would want it so much? Plus, why would a witch be against another witch?" They had all forgotten that 'Kagemusha' was called a witch by the other one.

Just as Shinigami-Sama was about to answer her question, voice was heard at the doorway. "That would be a question I would _love _to answer." 'Kagemusha' stood there leaning on the doorway looking at every one of them. Her mask was placed over her face so that no one knew who it was. Kid nodded at her. "She's Kagemusha." Stein approached her and she looked up gently. "Hmm. You do seem like someone I could dissect." Tsubaki sweat dropped. _He's still into dissecting? Not good!_

She pushed past him and walked up to the mirror. "Well good morning! How did you patch up?" She could see that they were in slings, on crutches or just plain bandages. "Shinigami-Sama, I forgot to give you this." She brought the book from the shadows and they all looked down at it. Maka gasped. "Wait, _you _have the book of shadows? I thought you were a witch?" Tsubaki gave her an annoyed look which Maka couldn't see, but heard from her tone. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear you know. I'm not a _witch._" The end bit came out all whiny. Patti nodded. "Yeah, then why don't you tell us who you are then?" Tsubaki smiled. "Gladly." She removed her mask and all their jaws except from Liz, Patti and Shinigami-Sama dropped. "TSUBAKI?"

She gave them a cheery wave. "Hey guys, it's been a while hasn't it?" Black Star growled at his weapon. "Yeah, FIVE FUCKING YEARS!" Tsubaki playfully hugged him. "Black Star, I see you've grown up now! Are you still shining?" Black Star blinked at the contact and then broke out into a grin. "Of course I am Tsubaki! I am Black Star, so I must shine!" He then grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a little. "But I haven't been shining much without my weapon." Tsubaki gave him a tiny smile. "Well, I'm back now so it will be alright."She hugged the rest of them and even had the courage to look Soul in the eyes and give him his own hug. As soon as she did, she felt a little tingle run through her body and she found herself wanting more, but didn't push her luck. She quickly pulled out of the hug and Liz sighed softly. _You haven't changed, Tsubaki._

Stein then cleared his throat and everyone knew that the question still stands. "So you were going to answer us about the book. Care to tell us about it?" Tsubaki sighed with a smile. "I know about of course because it's right here." She waved her hands and suddenly, there were seats for everyone made purely out of shadows. They all stared at the seats wondering if they were going to vanish as soon as they sat down, but when they saw that Tsubaki plonked herself right on it like a real sofa, they relaxed on it. Spirit then remembered something. "Hey, isn't that book made by a witch? I think that it was her plan or something."

Tsubaki nodded. "Yeah, it was. The book was made in the old times and it has been passed from generation to generation." Shinigami-Sama then spoke. "It wouldn't be made by the witch who didn't want to be a witch right? I've been looking for that book!" She nodded. Patti looked confused. "How does a witch not _want _to be a witch?" It was a question well asked. Tsubaki clapped. "Okay then guys, it's story time!"

She sat back in the seat as they all watched her. "Well the witch's name for starters is Kagemusha, and she was the daughter of Achrane. Because Achrane used the blood of a weapon and a human, she became the first demon weapon. Usually, when witches have children, there is the rare child that becomes a witch. Chrona is Medusa's daughter, but she turned out normal. There have only been two children born like that and Kagemusha was one of them. Well, Kagemusha resented being a witch and for that, she tried to do everything to go against them. She studied in the art of shadows, hence the book and she somehow came up with plans that could lead the world into madness. When she found out what she had done, she tried to destroy the book and not tell anyone. It was too late by then because Achrane had found out and so did Medusa. They told Mabaa about it and the only way they could get the book was to kill her and take the book.

"Turns out, Kagemusha was more of a fight than they thought. She managed to escape unharmed and she started a family in secret, with the Nakatsukasa clan head himself. The witches managed to track her down by surprise, but before she died, she put a spell on her soul that she would be reincarnated into someone worthy enough of her soul and won't lead us into darkness and protect the book when the seal over the book was getting weaker. Only Nakatsukasa can read the book. End of the story!"

The others looked at her as though she was nuts. What the hell happened to the quiet Tsubaki who didn't joke in this kind of situation? Maka looked thoughtful. "So you're her descendant." Tsubaki nodded. "In fact, I'm her reincarnation, making Achrane my 'mother'." She put quote around the words mother and all her friends around her died a little, while Liz just fainted. Soul joked a little. "Sorry I ate your mum then." Tsubaki just laughed a little and Shinigami-Sama's voice rumbled from behind them. "Because she was the first ever demon weapon to be made, the Nakatsukasa are mainly made up demon weapons." Tsubaki nodded and sighed. Deep inside, she was scared of what her friends will think of her. Will they see her as the same person, or will they see her as a witch? Who knows, it might be nice to die by Maka's witch hunt.

She stood up and stretched. "I'm sorry about the rubbish meeting, but I'm really tired. Does becoming a death scythe first time always make you this drowsy? Patti, Soul and Spirit nodded. Liz was still unconscious. Tsubaki waved her hand and her shadow chair left and Black Star jumped up with joy. "YES! Tsubaki is a death scythe, sweet! Black Star is here to shine once more!" He ran right out of the death chamber and everyone was looking at him with a smile. Stein looked thoughtful. "When was the last time we heard those words?" Spirit shrugged. "4 years ago I think." Tsubaki's smile wiped from her face. Had she really made him that depressed? "So I was thinking, maybe you would all like to come over to our's for dinner or something." Soul grinned and as if on cue, his stomach growled. "I love your cooking, so count me in!"

Tsubaki let a little colour flush her cheeks as she saw the way those ruby red eyes settle on her and make her the center of attention. The others were smiling too while Kid shrugged. "It depends you know. I know how much of a messy creature Black Star is and everything in your flat could be very asymmetrical." Tsubaki gave him a soft pout. "I thought you would have given that up by now... Patti grinned. "It's not as bad as before. There are still some things that make him go OTT if you get what I mean." Tsubaki smiled gently and nodded. At least her friends still had some of their traits.

"Well, I guess I should be going now huh? I'll see you all later!" With that, she vanished in a wisp of shadows, as though she had actually drowned herself in the air. The others had to admit it, it was a cool technique. Stein was way beyond desperate as he still wanted to dissect her. I mean, with that witch soul, who didn't? Liz came around and shook her head as she got up. There had to be a possible explanation for this! (Well yeah there was, you were just knocked out!)

"As you all know, Tsubaki has a witch soul inside of her. Luckily, the real Kagemusha made a pact with me, saying that she will remain an ally with me, even in her future lifetimes. Still, just to be sure, I want you all to keep an eye out for me." Spirit raised an eyebrow and so did Stein. "But if she already has an alliance with you, why would you want us to keep an eye on her?" Maka nodded in agreement with her father. (Over the years, her father was no longer a playboy, so she accepted him as her father.)

"Stein, Maka, did you manage to receive anything on Tsubaki's wavelength?" The two of them nodded. "Maka, tell me about what you saw." She looked thoughtful as though she was looking for the right words before she finally spoke up. "It was large. Very large and it _looked _sinister and intimidating, but it _felt _friendly and warm. As if we've known it all along. By large, I mean that it was bigger than any other witch we have encountered." Stein nodded at her words. "But why do you ask?" The other occupants in the room stared on curiously. Kid narrowed his eyes at his dad. "Father, is there something _wrong _with Tsubaki?"

Shinigami-Sama shook his head at his son. "No, no, no! I just wanted to point something out; something that might shock you." They all waited for the dramatic pause except for Stein who just looked bored. Shinigami-Sama continued. "That's not her full soul. She was on soul protect the whole time!" His voice was surprisingly cheery and the other people in the room were horrified. There was utter silence until Stein clapped, shocking the living shit out at them as they were startled by the sudden noise. "She is WORTH dissecting now!

"FUCK NO!" They all yelled.

**Soul POV**

So Tsubaki's back and everything should be perfect right? Yeah, not really. I mean, it's great to have her back, but with the news about her sharing her soul with a witch? That was completely _off _putting, but about how strong she's gotten now? That was a complete turn _on. _Never did I think that she would get any cooler than what she is, but this one puts the cherry on top of the icing to a chocolate cake. She's that perfect.

I remember how I used to have to look up just to see her calm and collected face, but now it's the other way round. I'm looking down at her while she looks up at me with those innocent eyes that seemed to get a little more playful since the last time I saw her. I was just lucky that we had a short hug otherwise she would have felt something bulge right out near her thighs and trust me, that wouldn't be cool to have _that _problem there and then.

Seriously, if care hadn't been taken, I would have let jealousy get the best of me. That pout that she gave to Kid was enough to make any man mad with excitement. I was all ready to go and punch dead night lights out of him (you know, like living daylight? I'm so funny! LOLOLLOLOLOLOLOL... Maybe not) and ask her why she doesn't make such a fucking adorable face to me. I just about held myself together because there is no way that I would make it awkward for us when we all go to their flat tonight.

I swear, ever since Tsubaki left, there must have been some remaining black blood within me because I was going mental. I really wanted to know why Tsubaki had left us all hanging, but it was all too late. I just thought that maybe I was just missing a friend of mine like crazy, but there seemed to be another little voice just telling me to 'say it'. To be really honest with you, I never really knew what this voice was trying to get me to say, until one day I found out it was my true feelings. I had to come clean and say what I thought I would never say.

'I love Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.'

**Normal POV**

Black Star wasn't home yet, so Tsubaki had the whole place to herself. She was really tired, seeing as she was jet lagged and she had no sleep whatsoever last night. She had seen that many things around Shibusen hadn't changed at all. She headed straight for her room where she unpacked everything and replaced all that was taken down. She stood back to admire the room she had left five years ago and she couldn't help but feel whole again. Gently, she placed the last piece that would make the room feel so whole. She placed the music box on her night stand. She looked around and saw that truly, she had enough space for the piano that should be arriving later that day.

She crawled onto her bed, suddenly feeling very tired. She sat cross legged and just stared at the little music box. It was so weird how something so small had such a big influence on her. It made her laugh. _It _was the thing that made her come running back to Shibusen. _It _was the very song _he _played for a girl who wasn't _her. _Sure she was a strong death scythe now who could take on any task that was literally _thrown _at her, but when it came down to talking about her _life? _It's not like she had problems or anything, but it was a very touchy subject that she really didn't want to delve into, and she was more than happy as to keep herself out of her own life. It was like having a diary full of all your darkest secrets, then one day, you forget it all, but you lock the diary and throw away the key so then even _you _don't know your own secrets.

It was only the shadows that seemed to bring out her real self. She had always lurked in the shadows, worked in the shadows and even moved in the shadows, that it was like they all knew Tsubaki better than she knew herself. They were so familiar with her that it scared her. She sighed as she shook her head. She was back at Shibusen and nothing was going to make her depressed.

She wound up the music box and let it play the sad lullaby to her. Before she knew it, there were silent tears pouring out of her eyes and down her face like the Niagara Falls. She watched as the shadow of the music box came to life and took on a human shape. It looked like the woman who was twirling around on it with her own true love. The figure stood above Tsubaki and gave her a sad smile. She then gathered her up into a hug like a mother would and stroked her hair. The shadows never talked. They only whispered memories of whatever it was hiding. They never had true conversations, only saying what there were. Tsubaki sobbed as she heard the shadow sing out the tune just like the music box did and the soft melody fell heavy on her heart. The shadow grabbed Tsubaki closer and sang quieter and quieter until Tsubaki calmed down.

"Stay if y-you want, b-but go if y-you don't w-want to s-stay." The shadow stayed in its position and Tsubaki leaned into even more. She was the comforting mother who took her mother's place when she wasn't in Japan. Eventually, she fell asleep, but she could still feel the shadow next to her. That's why she loved the shadows. No matter what you did, they were always there, whether you liked it or not.

No matter how strong she was, she was still brought down to her knees and to tears by the one person who hardly noticed her.

Soul.

* * *

><p>Kagemusha= Shadow warrior<p>

* * *

><p>How did it go? Did you like it? I tld you that there will be a big surprise in it! More like a shock, but there we go. If there was anything wrong with it, tell me so that I...<p>

Leo: So that she can cry her little piggy eyes out! Man she will be so depressed when she sees something bad!

Lolita: No one was talking to you! I will be able to fix it! That's what I was going to say! Anyway, if you didn't like the fact that I weirdly made Tsubaki as a witch or you just don't GET it, tell me. I was just testing this out, seeing how it would turn out! I've always wanted to write something like this! I thought that it might be funny!

Don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods!

Leo: hate or hate, flames flames and more flames!

Lolita: Shut up!

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonessa del Buio


	3. Try again

Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Okay, right now I can't really be bothered about writing much here, so I will not argue with my sister. Yeah, this chapter is late out more or less again, but oh well! School is a pain in the ass, so I gotta take it or leave it. I was thinking lately, I wonder how many storis I will be able to write before I finally stop coming onto this website? I'm going to try and at least get more than 100 down here! Better start trying harder then!

Okay there's one thing that I haven't done yet that is quite important. I haven't told you their ages yet! Well seeing as this five years later, that would make them:

Tsubaki: 21

Liz: 21

Soul: 22 (yes, I know that Tsubaki is like the oldest, but I wanted to make this more fun!)

Kid: 22

Maka 20

Black Star: 18

Patti: 18

Seeing as you know that, you can get into the story now! Remember, I have poor spelling and grammer, even if English is my first language. I have another one that I speak fluently in, my native one, but let's not get into that yet. I don't own Soul Eater or their characters! I only own this story that will never be used in the manga.

* * *

><p><strong>This Lullaby<strong>

**Try again**

Tsubaki woke up in a way that if any of the male population saw her, only one word would pass through their minds. 'Cute'. She sat up with her legs still cuddled up at her chest while she yeaned and stretched by circling her arms gently. She seemed a little bleary eyed, but other than that, she felt fine and finally at rest. It would be time for the others to come soon and she wanted to make up for the dinner that they might have had to waste that night.

As soon as she got the ingredients ready, she heard the doorbell chime from the hallway. The others couldn't have been here as it only five when she told them to come at seven. She thought that maybe it was Black Star, but thought against it when she realized that all this time he must have had a key. She opened the door that revealed a man standing in a simple navy blue uniform with a large object behind him. "Are you Tsubaki Nakatsukasa?" She nodded and he smiled. "Here's the piano that you shipped over. It got here safely by the way." Tsubaki squealed with delight and helped him place it in her room. She then tipped him which he blushed at.

"Aww c'mon now! I'm only doing my job, there's no need!" Tsubaki smiled and shook her head. Without a word, she shoved the money in to his hands. "Take it. I'm being grateful." The man only nodded and walked out with a smile on his face. Tsubaki stared at the piano with happiness. It was one of the many things she did on Japan to pass away her time. She moved back to the kitchen where the food was waiting for her to prepare it. After the little nap, Tsubaki felt more up to it.

~x~

"Must say Tsubaki, it smells good, even from out here." The said woman blushed at Soul's compliment. "Thanks Soul." Patti was already speed walking her way through to the dining room with Black Star on her tail. They were laughing and talking as though they knew everything about each other. Liz slid over to Tsubaki and answered her unasked question. "They've been going out for almost three years. I never thought that they would have been that serious about it." Tsubaki's eyes widened and she gaped. "They're going _out? _They do seem to match..." Liz snorted. "Oh come on. They are so much alike, other than Black Star's huge ego that I would've thought they would be in this for a joke! I know she's my sister and all, but I have my doubts." Tsubaki nodded and they all gathered round the table.

Tsubaki dished out all of the food which they were all grateful for. Maka smirked. "At least this isn't like at ours where Blair came out naked." Soul had already matured over the years and didn't get as many nosebleeds as he used to. It was almost close to nothing. When Tsubaki finally got to sit down, she saw that she had ended up right in between Soul and Liz. She almost died of happiness, but kept herself in check. He probably already had a girlfriend while she was here trying to wait for him to notice her. It was futile sometimes.

Everyone was being their noisy selves and it was almost as though Tsubaki had never left. She nudged Liz who looked up to her. "So what's up between Miester and weapon?" she asked in a low voice. Liz looked up to who she meant and nodded with a slight smile on her face. "Oh, nothing. You got worked up for nothing. Maka's going out with Kid and Soul hasn't been in a relationship. You're safe there." Tsubaki broke out into a slow grin that should have split any normal persons face in half, but then again. Tsubaki was now far from normal.

Dinner was over in a rush that there was no more left and no more desert. They all lounged around in the living room watching films that Black Star had rented for the night. On the large sofa sat Kid, Maka, Patti and Black Star. Liz was on the floor, lying on her stomach not watching the film, but was doing her nails. Soul sat in the arm chair while Tsubaki sat cross legged on the floor a little in front of him. Kid groaned. "Do we have to watch this? We might as well go and watch my father try to make jokes than watch this whole load of shit."

Patti huffed. "But _we _like it! You're out numbered here Kid." She stuck out her tongue playfully and before he could retaliate, Maka caressed his cheek and wheeled him in for a kiss. Black Star blanched. "Not in front of us! Dude, get a room!" Liz sighed from the floor. "Says the guy who was dry humping Patti while we went swimming." Black Star shrugged. "Well, we can shag in the pool, not like anyone has rules against that. Maka spoke up. "Actually, we were only in the parking lot." The others laughed and Tsubaki felt herself smiling along with them. All of a sudden, she could feel someone's eyes on her and they were staring way too long. She turned round and looked around the room to see if she could catch the person in the act, but alas, nothing.

She turned back round to face the T.V when she finally yawned. Black Star whined. "How can you be tired when you had a nap? That's like any little kids dream!" Tsubaki smiled sheepishly. "I guess I still feel sorta jet lagged. Let me get sleeping bags for you all." They knew that she couldn't carry it all, but Maka was wrapped up with Kid and Black Star was too busy doing Eskimo kisses with Patti. Liz looked up. "Sorry, wet nails." Instead, Soul stood. "I'll help. I've seen this film a million and one times, plus, it doesn't hurt to help." She gave him a shy smile, a little thank you and walked out of the room with Soul in tow.

Black Star had kept the sleeping bags in Tsubaki's room, so that meant for the pair of them to walk in there. Tsubaki was happy that her room wasn't a tip and it was neat. She didn't want Soul to see a messy room. She found the light switch by moving her hand around on the wall and looked through her cupboard. "It should be here..." Soul was looking around her room. It was the first time he had ever been here, even when she was still here five years ago. Even though she just got back, Tsubaki had a knack of making her room look her room seem lived in and not that she just moved in today.

He let his eyes wander until it settled on the piano. At first he had been afraid that he might have to play it, but then curiosity got the best of him. Tsubaki passed him some sleeping bags and she stood up straight. "Hey Tsubaki, do you play the piano?" Tsubaki froze, and then nodded slowly. "Yeah, I do. I'm not exactly good though." Soul snorted. "That's okay; I just wanted to know... Hey, before we go back, which I know everyone would have passed out by now, do you think you could just play me one song?"

Tsubaki let her eyes widen. "B-but why?" Soul shrugged his shoulders. I just wanna hear you play, is that a crime?" Tsubaki shook her head. "Okay then, just as soon as we get these back to the others." They walked back to the living room and she saw that Soul was right. They were all asleep. "I'm always stuck watching the end of some shit film because I can't sleep as easily and there's nothing better to do. With you here, you can play for me." Tsubaki could feel her face going red and quickly turned round. "Let's go back then."

They both got back to her room and she shut the door behind her. Really, Tsubaki was being modest with herself. She _is _good at playing, and she doesn't need a music sheet. "So erm, what piece do you want?" Soul closed his eyes as Tsubaki moved over on the stool that she was sitting on. "Oh, you can sit down by the way." Soul opened his eyes to see that there was indeed another space for him on the stool. "Thanks. Play whatever suits you right now." It was now Tsubaki's turn to close her eyes and think of a song. They fluttered open and she smiled

"I've got one." He watched as she placed her fingers over the first few notes. He already knew it was going to be. He watched as she closed her eyes and launched right into Fur Elise. He smiled. This too had been one of the first songs he had learnt. He watched as her fingers flittered over the ivory keys, never pressed too hard on the notes, yet not too softly that you could hear very note. They moved gracefully and in time with the beat. Before he knew it, the piece was over. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Soul looking directly at her. "Erm how was it?" It was a simple question, as though she asked him to try her food. "It was good, I mean really good. You're a natural to me, even if you have only started." He gave her a soft smile while saying it. It was weird to him. Usually, people asked his brother what he thought.

Tsubaki's face showed surprise and finally she smiled. "Thanks. No one really listens to me, not like I let them." It reminded Soul of how he used to be too. He never wanted anyone to listen to him play, just the odd time where his brother did. "Soul?" The said man looked down to the young woman. "Yeah?" Tsubaki fidgeted. "Do you ever miss your brother?" That question had shocked him completely. That was something that he definitely didn't know was coming. She had to stop a little to think about it. "Yeah, I guess I do. As much as he was always loved, he still put me ahead of things."

He didn't need to ask her 'why do you ask' because he knew why she did. This day about six years ago, she had to kill her brother who was turning into a kishin soul. "How did your parents take the news?" Tsubaki thought back to her parents' facial expression and how they didn't bother to conceal their shock, their anger and their disappointment. She sighed. "They didn't take it well I suppose. They were really angry when they found out that he had used the uncanny sword for something so heartless." Soul nodded. Of course they would. If you had a witch as a parent, they would probably be the only ones in the world to congratulate you.

Tsubaki yawned cutely and Soul yanked her up gently. "What? Where are we going?" Soul turned back and smiled. "Well, you're tired and now so am I, so I thought it was bed time." Tsubaki looked down at how their hands were clasped together and how it fitted like a glove with each other. Soul continued. "There aren't enough sleeping bags as Black Star decided to go camping last year with Patti and they ruined two of them." Tsubaki sighed inwardly. It _was _Black Star and Patti after all. She expected nothing more and nothing less from them, but _camping? _Tsubaki snorted in her mind. _They might have always wanted to do it outside..._

"So then where are you going to sleep?" Soul shrugged. "I figured that I should just go home, or sleep on the floor. Wait, what about Black Star's room?" Tsubaki stopped and shook her head. "No, it's too late to go out now, and I don't care what you're going to say. Black Star's room is a mess, contrasting to what it looks like around the apartment. I'll take the floor and you take my bed." Soul looked appalled. "Wait, you're the female, and it's your room. Why do _you _want to sleep on the floor of your own room?" Tsubaki shrugged her shoulders and Soul sighed. "You're way too nice sometimes, not that I'm complaining, but it could get you hurt one day."

Tsubaki soaked in what he was saying and nodded. "Fine then, there's only one way to settle this... Rock paper scissors!" Soul blinked and gave her a blank look, confused by her choice, but soon he warmed up to her idea. "Okay then. Best out of three. If I win, you sleep in your bed, if you win, you sleep on the floor." Tsubaki nodded and continued for him. "If we both draw, we both sleep in the bed. It's big enough." They both knew that they could have agreed on that from the start, but they wanted some fun. (**A/N: **Yeah, I know that the winner doesn't get the best choice of things. It's kinda stupid like that)

They got their fists ready and punched their other hand lightly. "Rock, paper… SCISSORS!" They both looked down to each other's hands and Soul groaned. He was on paper with Tsubaki on scissors. She smiled at him. "That's one out of three for me!" With that said, she lost the next round. What made her think that she could win again with scissors? "Okay, next one wins." Slowly and steadily, they pulled out their hands to each other and were surprised. They both got paper.

Soul scratched the back of his head while laughing. "Looks like we'll be sharing the bed then. It's more than big enough!" Tsubaki blushed at the idea. Although she wanted it to happen, she wasn't so sure now. Soul looked at her troubled face and held out his hands. "Don't worry; I won't go pervy on you! I'll get Maka chopped if I do!" Tsubaki's eyes widened before they scrunched up as she burst out into a fit of laughter.

"No worries! It's not that anyway. Even if you do g pervy on me, I can put you in your place." She carried on laughing as Soul's eyes twitched. "Wow, thanks, I feel so safe now." Tsubaki slowly stopped laughing and settled for a warm smile. "I already had a nap anyway, so it might take me a while to sleep. I'll just read a book or something. I just happen to yawn a lot."

Soul walked over to the bed and sat down on it gingerly. "Fine, but make sure you don't fall asleep on the chair or whatever." He placed his hands behind his head and lay down. Tsubaki watched him settle down and his eyes shut slowly and lazily, as if it were too much effort just to close his eyes.

She watched him for a few moments before grabbing a book that she bought and focused on that instead. At times, her mind would wander and she would begin to think about the man on her bed in the same room as her. HER bed for one thing! She sighed happily and tried to read the book again. This time, her thoughts were interrupted by a deep and masculine voice. _Did Soul always sound like that? _"When are you actually going to sleep? You've been there for over an hour now."

She turned to look at the clock and saw that he was right. "I guess I forgot the time. I would kinda be awake by now if I was in Japan. I keep on forgetting the time difference." She saw a small smile grace his lips.

"How was it? In Japan I mean." His eyes opened and he caught Tsubaki stretching up to put her new book on the shelf. _Man she looks gorgeous! _"Well, I guess it was fine. It made me remember how much I actually missed Japan and how far way I am from home. It was good, if that's what you're looking for.

She turned round to find him staring at her. For a while, they held each other's gaze and when he finally shifted his head to stare at the ceiling, Tsubaki could feel her face flush red. She turned her head away from his and waited for her tomato looking skin to calm down.

"We all missed you, you know." Soul's voice startled her a little and she swiveled her eyes towards him. He was still staring at the pale white ceiling and Tsubaki couldn't help but swoon in her mind about him. "We didn't know what the hell had happened to you and it seemed like Shinigami-Sama didn't really want to say anything. We just didn't know what to do. As you can see, we all a little changed after that." Tsubaki walked over to the bed and Soul sat up with her.

"So what else happened when I left? Will it take a long time to talk about it?" Soul looked thoughtful and then gave her a sharky smile. "Nah, I think I have time to tell you some important stuff. What would you like to know?" Tsubaki knew what she was going to ask. "How the _hell _did Black Star and Patti get together?" Soul burst out laughing at her straight face and her deadpan voice. "That's an easy one. Black Star was training harder than ever when you left because he thought that you left because he hadn't made you a death scythe yet. Patti always had a crush on him, though she hid it VERY well. One day, he came to us all broken and shit from his intense training and Patti had a screaming fit at him and then she accidentally let out the fact that she liked him. From there, they went out."

Tsubaki's face fell. "Black Star fell into…depression?" Soul paused at her quiet voice. "…More or less. I'm sorry Tsubaki; he didn't want you to know." She shook her head with a small smile. "I know he won't want me to know, so I don't want him to know that I was worrying. I did tell him that I won't be here forever though. So, tell me about Maka and Kid!" Soul sighed. "You're persistent aren't you? Well, theirs happened because I took the piss that Maka can't dance and keep in time, so she ran out in anger while Kid followed her. He always liked her for her bravery and her symmetrical side to dressing, so they hit it off."

Tsubaki's face turned into a jokey frown. "These are some weird circumstances. Did they have to wait for so long to come together?" Soul laughed with a shrug. "I guess they don't know how much they love each other until something weird happens. I guess it just has to happen somehow. Anything else?" Tsubaki tapped a finger to her chin and looked thoughtful. "Well, that's basically answered all of my questions in a way. So, what's happened in the life of Soul? You haven't told me anything!"

Soul sighed and rubbed the side of his temple. "Why did I know that you were gonna ask me that?" Tsubaki giggled. "Because I'm a caring person and I will want to know about all of my friends." She gave him an innocent and Soul gulped softly at the face she was giving him. "Okay, okay I'll tell you! Just stop making that face!" Tsubaki pouted. "Why?" The man shrugged. "Because it's putting me off really badly. Anyway, I guess that I'm still the same person that you saw five years ago. I'm not put out on a lot of missions anymore, and I actually went to go and visit my brother last year."

He shuffled on the bed and made more than enough room for Tsubaki. "Well if you don't mind, I'm tired now and you're not allowed to sleep on the floor." She smiled at him and switched off the lamp. It felt weird to her as she slept with her back towards him on the corner of her own bed. She thought that he would be asleep, but right at the last moment, Soul spoke up again. "You know what Tsubaki; I think that out of all of us, I missed you the most. I really wanted you to come back, but they all moved on. I guess it was sorta stupid huh?" With that, he gave out a big yawn and before Tsubaki knew what the hell was going on, Soul was already asleep. He was sleeping without a sound and Tsubaki smiled. "I missed you too, Soul."

She settled down on the bed and that was when she remembered that this was the first time she had ever fallen asleep without using the music box or crying herself to sleep. She smiled gently.

* * *

><p>So that's the end of a new chapter! I hope that you liked it! I'm going to guess that some people will say that it was too rushed, but oh well. I'll get over it.<p>

Till the next chapter guys! Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods!

Lolita-chan


	4. Shadows of the past

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

I feel so proud of myself you know! I'm quite impressed as to how I've brought out yet another chapter within the space of a day! Isn't that great? Now the next chapter is out already! You want to know how long it took me to write this? From about 4 o'clock this afternoon till about 9 o'clock in the evening! I was writing this all the time from when I came back from school till now! Don't worry, I took a break in between to revise and that. I'm just doing this for all of the people who like this so much! That means it's about... 3 in the afternoon in New York.. Just figure it out from where you live. Over here in England, we are 6 hours ahead of New York etc and about 8 hours ahaead of LA...

So, you know what I do, sorry for the bad grammer and spelling. Soul Eater isn't mine! I only own this fanfic! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>This Lullaby<strong>

**Shadows of the past**

_"Ha, you call yourself a mother? You're trying to kill your own daughter and you call yourself a mother? So all this time, you just wanted to use my magic for you your stupid and selfish reason and you think you still have the right to call me your daughter? I don't think so!" Kagemusha stumbled away from the woman that she called a mother. Her face was scrunched up in anger and it was all directed at Arachne. What right did she have to still call her a daughter after all that she had put her through? Even her stupid Aunt Medusa still loved her more than her own spider loving mother did and SHE was still trying to kill her! _

_Kagemusha just kept on walking through the streets, trying to find another way to escape her mother's intense glare that was burning a hole through her back. She had a family now, and she is a way better mother than Arachne ever was. With her two sons and a daughter, Kagemusha had never felt happier in her life, now her mother was trying to ruin that. She saw about two spiders scuttle on the floor. Kagemusha knew what this meant. Two spiders meant war. She had to fight the witches. _

_She spun round on her heels and glared at her mother. "I'll fight you. I'll show you never to mess with me in your whole entire lifetime." Arachne watched as her daughter was engulfed by every single shadow that was around her. She should have been proud of her, but instead she was angry and bitter that her she didn't want to become a real witch like the rest of them. _

~x~

Tsubaki sat up gasping for air. She had felt the murderous intent that had practically swallowed them up. Their soul wavelengths were off the charts! As soon as she got her breathing back in check, she turned her head to look at the figure sleeping on the other side of the bed. She sighed with heavy relief. "At least he's still asleep." She yawned again. She was way beyond tired, but all of these dreams/nightmares were getting on her last nerves. She had sort of had enough of this all right now.

She lay back down, staring at the ceiling. She listened out for the multiple snores that were coming from the sitting room and she could hear Soul's soft breathing. It made her smile how Soul was breathing so softly. She kept on listening to him and she soon fell asleep again...

~x~

_Arachne was breathing heavily and so was Medusa. Mabaa was barely holding out for her own too. The rest of the witches were scattered around, some dead, some on the brink of consciousness. It's a close fight and someone will have to drop soon. None of the witches had encountered such a worthy opponent before. This one was good. Tsubaki turned her head to see who they were all talking about. She saw Kagemusha, panting as well, but she was in a far better condition than any of them. Kagemusha was against three dozens of witches. _

_Tsubaki could see a smirk linger on her ancestors face. She seemed to be enjoying it. "Are you ready to give up now, mother?" There was obvious disgust in her voice showing how much she despised being her daughter. "Are you witches really this dumb? There is no way I would want to become one of you!" Tsubaki then noticed all of the remaining witches gathering around her slowly and nodding to each other. Kagemusha seemed to notice as well, but pretended to be oblivious to it all. _

_Finally, at the last minute, Kagemusha sat down on the floor. "I know what you all want to do and it won't work. Seeing as I will soon be coming to my own end, I guess it's time to go out with a bang." She wrapped her shadows around her and Tsubaki noticed that it was the same as her soul resonance. Her eyes turned black and her pupils were bright purple. There was suddenly a big blast from her soul as she removed it from soul protect._

_"Kono sekai no kage ga, atsumaru Purezento o chūshi shi, anata jishin no kokoro o sodateru Watashi no tamashī wa, watashi no tamashī wa karera to watashi no rippana shison to redside o mitsukeru Kage no hon o fūin suru Tsugi no kage no senshi o mitsukete kudasai! (__**A/N: The shadows of this world, gather together. Cease the present, and grow your own minds. My soul, my soul, find my worthy descendant and reside with them. Seal the book of shadows. Find the next shadow warrior!)**_

_They all gasped and tried to run forward, but it was too late. The seal had already been done. They watched as she burned out and all of the shadows grabbed her body and took their Queen back home. The only thing remaining was her soul. Before Arachne could scoop it up with the book, the soul and the book vanished in a black wisp. She growled out in anger. The only thing left was to destroy the Nakatsukasa family before they could become a clan. _

Before Tsubaki could run away from the scene, the scene began to run away from her. Her jaw dropped as she suddenly found herself all alone. The scene was vanishing slowly. "Wait, what?" A heavy wind was coming from nowhere that she had to wrap her arms around her face and shut her eyes as brace herself from being lifted up from the ground. She could hear voices, people screaming, and people cursing. Everything went calm around her. She placed her arms back to her back to her side and when she reopened her eyes, she saw a woman standing in front of her. She gasped and reeled backwards. The woman seemed to look a lot like her...

The woman smiled and held out her hands towards Tsubaki. "No, Tsubaki. It is you who looks like me." Tsubaki's brain shut down as she gave her an unintelligent look. "Wait, what? You can read my mind?" She nodded. "This is a dream after all, but not really a dream if you get what I saying." Tsubaki nodded. "Is this a fragment of my memory?" The older woman in front of her looked off to the side and nodded. "Tsubaki, I'm the original Kagemusha. It's finally time I got to see who was worthy enough of receiving my soul. I hope you're doing well."

Tsubaki felt like fainting. "Wait, you're Kagemusha? Wow!" Kagemusha smiled at her and conjured up a shadow chair for Tsubaki and herself. They both sat down and faced each other. "So as you must have noticed, I've called you here for a reason. I made you see the shadows of the past for a reason. I want you to see what happened on that night. As you must already know, my soul is in yours."

Tsubaki nodded. "Yes, I know that much. I have been reading through the book of shadows and every Nakatsukasa has to know the story of Kagemusha, our greatest grandmother yet." Kagemusha giggled and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you make me sound old! I might be old, but didn't live as long as the other witches have!" Her face turned into a frown as though she remembered something. "Is... Is my mother- no why do I still insist on calling her that? Is Arachne still alive?" Tsubaki shook her head slowly. "No, from what I heard, a friend of mine, a demon weapon, has already eaten her soul. I think that Medusa is still alive though." Kagemusha looked thoughtful before nodding. "What about Mabaa?"

Tsubaki shrugged. "Probably. All I know is that I've never seen her before, and I don't think I am ready to see her. Her soul wavelength is on par with Shinigami-Sama's too." Kagemusha groaned as she leaned back in the chair and covered her eyes with her hands. "As if she wasn't stronger before! Now we have to deal with that? You're just lucky! Your natural soul wavelength was already strong enough, and adding mine just makes you ten times as strong! That's not want I'm here to talk about though. I've come to talk to you about the war."

Tsubaki sat still. Her body was tense all over. "War?" Her voice was quiet and barely a whisper. Kagemusha put on a serious face. "Yes, war. I didn't know what I was doing at the time, but it would seem like that book is way too important. And because I made that book using shadow magic, I can't get rid of it as long as shadows still exist. I just made it as a diary not a plan for evil! You're strong, but you're not strong enough. These witches have had over 800 years to train, while you've only had 5 years. It's not fair on you, but hey, they're witches, they were never fair. I'm just going to have to do one thing. I'll give you the knowledge of the shadows and the pain and horror. It might break you, but I hope you're ready."

Tsubaki smiled and gave her an encouraging look. "There was a reason that I was picked for your Soul right? Of course I'm ready!" Kagemusha nodded and placed her hand on Tsubaki's forehead. She pushed the remaining amount of her soul into Tsubaki, and many events went flashing right through her eyes. Some were her own; while others were from the old times. The ones that were hers were the ones that scared her the most. Memories that she had thought had been locked up for good. Kagemusha gave her a weak smile. "You're ready now..."

~x~

"Tsubaki? Tsubaki you've got to wake up! It's just a bad dream!" Tsubaki's eyes shot open and navy pools were staring at red pools. Soul was still lingering above Tsubaki. Their gazes held with each other's for a while before Tsubaki's eyes filled up with tears. "I'm sorry Soul!" Soul was confused as to why she was crying, but he gathered her into a hug anyway. He was sitting cross legged on her bed and he simply pulled her into his lap. Without even knowing it, Tsubaki pushed her face into Soul chest, sobbing and crying while repeating that she was sorry. Soul simply stroked her hair, feeling angry with himself that he couldn't help her out, while she clutched onto his shirt as though it were the only thing that was keeping her from crying herself to death.

"Soul, I'm so sorry, I really am." The said man rested his chin on top of Tsubaki's head. "I don't even know what you've done wrong that you're apologizing to me for. "What was that dream all about?" Tsubaki pulled away gently to wipe her tears, but Soul still had a protective arm around her waist, as if to stop her from running away. Tsubaki looked away from his as though she were ashamed. "When you were infected by the black blood, did you ever have... nightmares? Things that scared you?"

Soul tensed and Tsubaki felt as though she had asked a private question. "F-forget that I asked that question." Soul shook his head. "No, it's alright. Just what type of things are you dreaming about?" Tsubaki leaned into his chest again as though she were trying to avoid answering him. Soul was momentarily shocked, but he wrapped his arms around her even tighter. "I guess it was about how I wouldn't be able to protect Maka and how I would just pop out of her skin the same that Ragnarok popped out of Chrona. Sometimes, I was just plain scared that I might lose myself to the madness. Man, I hated for being so weak!"

Tsubaki nodded and it tickled Soul a lot. "So, would you like to tell about yours now?" Tsubaki stiffened and then shook her head. Soul heard her murmur something incoherent. "What was that? I don't think I can hear you if you're speaking into my shirt." Tsubaki gave him a weak punch and Soul burst out into a grin. Tsubaki pulled away to glare at him. "I _said _that I dreamt about Kagemusha and the war of the witches in the old times. There, happy?" Soul nodded his head, white locks shaking in time with him. "I'm more than happy actually. Ecstatic."

That was when Tsubaki finally realized the position that they were in. Her usually pale skin turned scarlet red. She looked down into her lap, hoping that Soul would release her any time soon. When she waited for a while and saw that Soul wasn't going to let her go any time soon, she simply went limp in his arms. "Hey, do you know what the time is?" Soul turned his head to look at the clock. "Yeah, it's about 5 in the morning. Why do you want to know?" Tsubaki waved it off. "No, I just want to know why I still feel so tired. I mean, I already woke up once tonight."

_Finally _Soul released her. She crawled out of his lap as she lay back on her side of the bed as he got on his side. Soul still turned on his side to watch Tsubaki as she stared up at the ceiling. Her black hair was sprawled out all over her pillow making it as though she were an Angel. "So it's not the first dream then?" Tsubaki shook her head as she turned to face Soul. "No, it's not. Some were from the memories of Kagemusha, while some were just my fear." Soul knew not to press on with that one. He would have to wait as to if she would want to talk about it with him. She didn't.

"Well, I'm still tired right now, so I'm going back to bed." She faced the other way with her back facing Soul. "Good night." She shut her eyes and almost immediately, she fell asleep. She just about caught Soul telling her good night. She smiled as she fell back into yet _another _dream.

~x~

_There was a lake and the sun was shining brightly while a gentle breeze cut through the air. It looked like it was summer time. Tsubaki looked puzzled. "Okay, there's a lake here now? What is this, another one of Kagemusha's memories?" Tsubaki shook her head. No, the old times were grim and, well OLD. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a white dress that seemed to hug unto her curves. She looked shocked when she saw herself wearing a boob tube. "Okay, just what the hell is going one here?" A voice piped up from behind her. "Well, if you come over here, I might be able to tell you."_

_Tsubaki's eyes widened. That voice... She turned round and was met with intense red eyes staring at her warmly. "S-Soul? What are you doing here?" Soul walked up next to her and stared down at her. "Well, this is your dream right?" Tsubaki thought about it and felt a little disappointed. She had half hoped that maybe this was actually real. Soul chuckled a little at her face. He put a tanned hand under her chin and rose up her head for her to look at him. "Why are you glum Tsubaki? I'm here to repay a favor." His hand swiftly moved from her chin and he took her hand. It was the same feeling as when the real Soul grabbed her hand before._

_"Where are we going?" Soul turned round as he walked and put a finger to his lips. "Shh, you'll see when we get to it." She kept her mouth shut as she led her next to the lake. She could see all kind of assorted fish swimming around in the lake and she ogled at it. "It's beautiful." Soul smiled at her. "It's not the only beautiful thing too." Tsubaki looked up at his face and tilted her head. "What's more beautiful than that?" Soul shook his head and grabbed for her hand again. "You played the piano for me, so I'll play the piano for you." _

_That was when she noticed a white grand piano, situated right next to the lake, looking clean and untouched. It looked like the same one that Soul played the first time that she heard him. He sat down on the stool and beckoned for Tsubaki to join him. "You remember this don't you?" Tsubaki nodded, feeling dumb. "Good, because I hope that you remember this piece." As she sat down, Soul turned to play the piece that Tsubaki knew very well. It always made her cry. It was as though everything else around them was forgotten. Tsubaki just stared at the man next to while he played._

_The end of the piece came too quickly came way too fast for Tsubaki. Once Soul finished playing, he lifted up her chin again. "Before, you asked me what was more beautiful than the fish and the lake. The answer is simple, it's you."_

Tsubaki's mind was reeling and all of a sudden, she was awake. She sat up quickly from her lying position. She felt like crying. "It was only a dream. But I wish it wasn't!" She leaned forward and rested her head into her hands. She realized that there was no warming presence next to her. She raised her head, just a fraction to see if Soul was still there. Her eyes widened. She turned to the clock and gasped. How could it be eleven o'clock already?

She jumped out of her bed and ran out of the room. There seemed to be nobody around. She walked into the kitchen, still smelling the remains of food. There was some breakfast waiting for her, still warm. She smiled and sat down heavily and a not under the plate caught her eye. She peered at it curiously and beamed when she recognized Soul's handwriting. He had left a note!

Hey Tsubaki, I guessed that you'll still be tired, so Maka left some breakfast for you and we headed out. I forgot to tell you, we kind of work in DWMA now, and I think that Shinigami-Sama is expecting you too as well. You might want to head down ASAP though, because you'll be missing your class! 

P.S I hope that your dreams have calmed down now.

Tsubaki almost chocked on her eggs. She had to _teach? _Why wasn't she told about it before! She wolfed down her food and ran into the shower to get ready. She was a teacher now and she was NOT setting a good example.

~x~

She had already been given her timetable of what classes she'll be teaching and when. She thought that she would have been given P.E. because of her being a ninja weapon. She was right. At least she came in some baggy trousers and a tank top. She hoped that she wouldn't be messed about today. She walked out into the open and was met with a whole bunch of kids running around the track, or doing some sort of training with their miester and weapon. Tsubaki sighed in relief. _This shouldn't be too hard then..._

Man how she wished she was right! As soon as she stepped onto the field, some boy turned round with a grin. "Hey guys! It's not our normal teacher! You know what this means? Fill in teacher!" Tsubaki's ears were filled with 'Whoops' and 'yeahs' as her eyes twitched. She didn't think she would have to resort to this but...

She removed her hair band and let her hair cascade down. At the same time, her hair turned into chains and she grabbed each and every child. All of their eyes almost bulged out their heads. What kind of a fill in teacher was she? She was worse than the other fill in teacher! Tsubaki held them all high up in the air, all by their legs and she dangled them upside down. She gave them all a disapproving look. How old are you all? Like what, 13, 14? Act your age. Now, who said I'm filling in? I'm your PERMANENT teacher till you leave here, you got that? Good, we should all get along with each other very well!"

One of the boys spluttered in anger. "You're not out teacher! Our usual fill in is that man with the blue hair! He works us to the core, but he is cool! We don't want a woman!" Some boys agreed while the mini perverts shut told them to shut up and look at her beauty. Some girls were happy that they had a female teacher. Tsubaki smirked at the boy. She brought in his chain closer to her. "Oh, is that so? Just to let you know, I'm that blue haired man's weapon. Black Star is MY miester. So in other words, I know his type of training very well."

She let go of the chain that held his leg and watched as he dropped head first into the floor. "I only feel sorry for your weapon though, because now the two of you have to run twenty laps around the field." The boy's jaw dropped and Tsubaki heard an angry proclaim from a girl in the air. "Oh thanks a lot Natsu! Now we are doing four times more than what Black Star-Sensei ever told us to do!" Tsubaki snorted. "Black Star only made you do five? Man he must've softened up over the years." She placed the girl down gently along with the others. "Well, get to it!"

The boy called Natsu quickly jumped up and grabbed his weapons hand to drag her around the field. Tsubaki turned to face the others. You are all going to do a little test now. I want to see your combat skills." She pulled a list out of her pocket and began to read out some names. While they all got ready, Tsubaki smirked to herself. Oh yeah, this was going to be a fun year.

~x~

Soul flopped down in the staff room. His class was an easy class. All he had to do was look after the gifted and talented and in his spare time, he would just teach others about the stupid 99 soul rule. It was an easy life. Maka passed him a coffee and settled down next to her weapon. Maka had more or less taken over Stein's place, only she didn't dissect things. Stein had to come in personally if that was to happen. "So how's your class doing?" It had been a while with her just casually talking to her weapon. She usually spent all of her time with Kid.

Soul took a sip of the hot drink and shrugged. "They're doing fine, but if you just want to ask about how I am, you should just ask." Maka smiled. Her weapon knew her too well. "Fine then, how are you?" Again, Soul shrugged. "I'm doing fine. I just wonder if Tsubaki managed to wake up alright. She was sleeping rough last night." Maka raised an eyebrow as she took a gulp of her drink. "Oh? What was wrong with her?" Soul shifted on the chair. "She had dreams about the witches and stuff like that. Sort of like me with the black blood."

Maka fell silent. Soul's had been a really bad case, and if Tsubaki was to permanently have a witch soul within her, it was going to be something very hard. "That bad huh?" Maka watched as he nodded. "I think that we should take her to go and see Kim. Kim would know what to do. Kim might have even heard of Kagemusha." Soul's head snapped up at Maka suggestion. "It might work, but I'm not sure if Tsubaki wants people to know." The boor opened and in came Liz wearing a sort of white lab coat who nodded at the two of them with her miester right behind her. Liz was their new school nurse who took an interest in nursing right after Medusa was found out and Kid was just taught anything. Whatever he felt like teaching that day, that was what he would teach.

His yellow eyes scanned Maka and Soul. "Something important I'm guessing," and Soul just nodded. "We're just talking about if we should Tsubaki should talk to Kim." Liz looked skeptical as she grabbed some juice out of the fridge. "Maybe, maybe not. I'm sure that she would want people to know about it. Do you honestly think that a teacher would want to go and see a _guidance counselor? _It might be worth it though." Kid only grunted as he flopped himself down next to Maka. Seeing as it was still school hours, they weren't allowed to show their public affections.

They all heard shouting down in the hallway, but it soon died down. Tsubaki burst through the door smiling. "Wow, I can't believe that I'm a teacher! It's so funny!" They all watched as she was twirling around the room until she ended up flopping into a seat. She had a dreamy look on her face. Kid looked up. "I'm guessing that you like it then." Tsubaki nodded furiously. "I love it! I have such an interesting class! That boy, Natsu and his partner Luna remind me so much of how Black Star and I used to be when he was so rash about things! It's sort of funny too."

She held up her hand and Liz threw her a bottle of water, which she drank happily. "So why didn't any of you tell me that I was a teacher now?" Liz leaned on the counter and smiled. "We wanted it to be a sort of surprise for you. We didn't know how you would take it if we told you then." Tsubaki nodded and looked out of the window. "It's cool. Just feels sort of funny coming back here as a teacher. Seems that I missed out on a lot of things." She leaned back in her chair with a smile. "So, I heard that you all wanted me to go and see Kim."

Their eyes widened and they gulped softly. Maka looked at her coffee. "How did you know that?" Tsubaki looked at her with mock shock. "Oh so you did? Really, I was just guessing but it turns out that reverse psychology works out best in times like this..." She laughed at the looks that she was getting. "Okay, okay! I could hear you all talking through your shadows. I heard my name, so I wanted in. I don't _always _listen in on people." They all sighed with relief and Liz threw her bottle in the bin. "I need to get going now. Who knows who would've gotten hurt in the short amount of time that I've been gone?" Tsubaki gave her a sheepish and guilty look. "Erm, Natsu?"

Liz roller her eyes playfully and walked to the door. "It's nothing new. I just don't like him coming because he likes my big bouncy watermelons. Little pervert." She swiftly moved out of the room. Kid's eyes rolled over to look at the clock. "Well, I'm teaching history today, and I think there's something to do with a mash up class with you Soul." The white haired man slapped his forehead. "Crap, I forgot! Yeah, yeah I'm coming in a minute." He stood up and gulped down the rest of his coffee. "Ready. Bye you two." Kid simply bent down to place a kiss on Maka's lips and he nodded at Tsubaki.

Soon, it was only the two women left. Tsubaki sighed as she stared down at her water. "So...do you really think that I should go and talk to Kim about it?" Her voice was quiet, almost as though she was scared of people finding out about her. Maka smiled softly at her friend. "Only if you want to. It's only because Kim would be the only one to understand what being a witch means. If you want it to be sorted out, then you should just talk to her as a friend." Tsubaki looked up and her sad eyes met bright emerald green ones. Maka was always so brave. She sighed in defeat. "Okay then, I will. It's my free lesson." Maka sat back smiling even bigger. "Sure, I'll find you later okay? Right now I've got a class."

The two of them walked out and nodded to each other as they went in opposite directions.

~x~

Tsubaki stood outside the office. She found it so funny how a teacher would need some counseling. She took in a deep breath and turned the doorknob. She pushed the door and saw her pink haired friend sitting in her seat looking at a bunch of files. As soon as she heard the door open, she was greeted by her friend who had left five years ago. Kim beamed as she moved up from her seat. "Tsubaki? Wow, it _is _you! Wow how are you? It's been five years since we last saw you!" Kim laughed and Tsubaki couldn't help but giggle too. Kim was always the cheery one, but she was still serious. Tsubaki made sure as to shut the door behind her.

She took the set in front of Kim and looked around the office, trying to stall. Kim frowned a little. "Tsubaki, is there something _bothering _you?" Tsubaki was startled by her voice and almost jumped out of her skin. There was no point lying now. "She sighed and face the pink haired woman. "Kim, I came here to ask you for some help." Kim looked troubled. "What? What had happened?" Tsubaki looked up to see a worried expression pass through Kim's face. "Kim, you're a witch, so I came to ask you for help. How do you deal with it?"

From worry to confusion, Kim was struck dumb by the question that she had been asked. "Huh?" The raved haired woman looked at the wall. "Kim, I'm a witch too. Just how do you deal with it?" Kim gasped. "Tsubaki... You? How? Why?" Tsubaki started from the beginning, from the point of when she found out all the way to her nightmares. By the end of the explanation, Kim sat back, rubbing her temples. "So you're the legendary Kagemusha? That's pretty intense you know?" Tsubaki nodded and Kim looked thoughtful.

"You'll just have to embrace it." She took in Tsubaki's puzzled look and elaborated. "What I mean is that you have to look at it as though they are your own memories. You're so scared that you're trying to push this all back onto the original Kagemusha, when technically she's dead. You can't push your responsibility on a dead person can you? You have to face the fact that this is what you're going to have to do now. That's all I have to say to you. I know that it would be quite hard, but eventually, you will come to understand it and it won't be an edgy memory in the shadows."

Tsubaki sat back. "Wow, you are good you know." Kim smiled. "Of course I am! But from what you're telling me, it seems like you're trying to hide your unwanted memories into the shadows. Tsubaki, a witches magic is there for one thing, but there are some certain things that you can't do. The shadows aren't letting you hide your secrets. Kagemusha is Kage no Joo. She's not letting that happen. You have to just face it I guess." Tsubaki paled. She knew that she was right, but she just didn't want to remember them.

"Are you sure that there is no other way?" Kim shook her head and Tsubaki gritted her teeth. "I guess that I'll just have to get over it this way huh?" Kim gave her a nod of her head and waved as Tsubaki got up to leave. "Oh yeah! Tsubaki?" She waited for the blue eyes woman to turn round to give Kim her attention. "It's not good to keep the fact that you like Soul inside of you!" Tsubaki's eyes widened as she blushed deeply. "S-shut up Kim!" The woman laughed as Tsubaki burst out of the room, red as Soul's eyes.

* * *

><p>Kage no Joo= Queen shadow<p>

* * *

><p>So did you enjoy it?<p>

I would love to send my love to Aku12. You review on every chapter and you were the first to review too! Just forget about the guy! I hope this chapter was good enough for you!

Then there's Witch-of-the-forest. You said that I wrote maturely. I really can't get over that! It seems so unlike me, but it's still touching to know that! I just want to say thank you! I hope this chapter was up to standards too!

Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods!

~Lolita-chan


	5. Acceptance

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So I guess that it really HAS been a long time since I updated this story! A really long time...I'm sorry! I feel bad for just leaving you all hanging! Blame that on the stupid writer's block I just had! Also, thank **Made2352** for being the latest reviewer and also wondering when I will update next! Thanks to them, it shows that there are still some people out there who read my story!

Just to let you guys know, this is the FINAL chapter to this story! But there WILL BE A SEQUEL!

I don't own Soul Eater or any of their characters! I know, even I'm disappointed that I don't too. Sorry for any crappy grammar or spellings! I should really get a beta for that...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>This Lullaby<strong>

**Acceptance**

It had been a week since Tsubaki had been to Kim and she felt as though she was at peace. She felt as though she had just been cured from a disease that had no medicine. It was all thanks to Kim. Although Tsubaki hated to admit it, it was like she had just been through therapy. She had frowned when Kim said that. Kim sighed and rolled her eyes playfully. "Fine then, just see it as advice from a friend. Does that sound better?" Tsubaki thought about and reluctantly nodded. "Yeah it does, but can we not talk about it please?" Kim simply nodded saying that she could open up about it when she was ready.

There was still one thing that she couldn't find the courage to do. She couldn't talk to Soul. Yes, she could talk to him, but she couldn't _talk _to him. About her liking him. Liz was currently over at Tsubaki and Black Star's place while Black Star himself was over at hers because of Patti. She sat down with Tsubaki and they were both talking for a while. "So I heard that you're doing well with all of your dreams and stuff." Tsubaki nodded with a smile. "Yeah, there are the occasional ones that scare me a lot, but when I just come to accept that it happened and that one day that will have to be me, then I can overcome it easily. I just don't want to see the world like how the old times were before. It's not pretty, especially when you're not looking at pictures, but basically reliving everything.

She shuddered and Liz put her hand over hers. "Don't worry. Kagemusha sounds like she did well, but there was one thing that happened. She didn't have many friends seeing as she went against the witches. You have all of us who will be glad to help." Tsubaki looked up to see Liz smiling and it gave her a warm feeling, knowing that there will be people to back her up. "I never thought about it. Thanks Liz." She waved her off. "Hey, no biggie!" There had been a question that was bugging Tsubaki for ages that she wanted ask Liz.

"Hey, Liz?" She waited for the other woman to look at her before beginning. "Why aren't you in a relationship? Just out of mere curiosity you know?" Liz laughed gently and waggled her index finger at her. "Nuh-uh-uh~! Now who said I wasn't in a relationship?" Tsubaki sat back. "I thought you were in one but I didn't see any guy. So who is it?" Liz also sat back. "Hmm, yes who is it?" Tsubaki turned her head to glare at her while Liz laughed. "It's not funny. Are you in one or not?" Liz nodded. "Yeah, Harvar and I have been going out for quite a while now. Who knew that under all that, well _him_that he was a fun guy?"

Tsubaki rolled her eyes. "That is clearly the only reason you're dating him. You can't handle boring. So how long then? A month or two?" Liz feigned hurt. "Tsubaki, that's so mean! I can keep a guy longer than that!" Tsubaki raised an eyebrow at her. "Try me." Liz smirked. "Before you left." Navy blue eyes widened until they almost fell out of the eye sockets. "Really? That long? Who knows?" Liz thought about it. "Kid almost caught on, but gave up. Patti is too engrossed by Black Star and vice versa. Maka, well she's always studying and on missions. I think Soul knows."

At the mention of Soul, Tsubaki turned her head to blush. She still hadn't told Liz that they slept in the same bed just last week. "Aw, Tsubaki look at you acting like you're a teenage girl! To be really honest, I don't see what's wrong with telling him. It's so stupid how you won't even try." Tsubaki sighed. "Yeah, I know it is. I just don't want to be disappointed you know? All my life, I've never been seen and not once have I ever gotten what I've wanted. I've just finally seen that the way to deal with it is to avoid the situation all together."

Liz shut her eyes as Tsubaki spoke. "That's a very stupid way of seeing things." Tsubaki looked up in surprise. "Why do you say that?" Liz opened her eyes to look at Tsubaki. "When was the first time that you ever tried with 100%?" Tsubaki hesitated before opening her mouth. Liz interrupted her anyway. "That's just it Tsubaki! You've never tried too hard because you expect for nothing ever happen! If you keep that up, nothing will ever happen!" By this point, Liz was already shaking Tsubaki by her shoulders.

It felt like a dam broke inside of Tsubaki, because all of a sudden, she was crying fresh tears. Liz sighed gently and sat there trying to calm her down. After a while Tsubaki dried the last of her tears. "Why? Why do you always know what to say?" Liz gave her a sad smile. "I guess it's because I've already been through a big ordeal in my life and I just know what to say. Or maybe it's because I'm trying hard in being a friend." Tsubaki could hear Liz's voice cracking at the last statement.

"Of course you're a good friend! Why wouldn't you be one? Is it because of your past?" Liz nodded slowly. "I guess that I sometimes think that the life I'm living now is just too good for me and one day everything will just vanish before my eyes. I guess that I want to be the greatest friend that I can be before my whole dream dies down." Tsubaki had never seen Liz like this. She had never seen her look so lost or so fragile. It was as though any little thing that touched her right now would make her disappear into a black hole without any trace.

"Liz, I'm so sorry!" The said woman shook her head with a smile. "Why should you be? It was a long time ago." Tsubaki gave her a sad look. "Yeah, but it still happened." The two of them sat in silence until Liz looked at the clock. She gave Tsubaki a guilty look and Tsubaki smirked. "Go and have fun with Harvar!" It still made Tsubaki laugh at how Liz managed to get in a five years relationship with Harvar. Liz grinned at her and Tsubaki watched as she walked out into the street.

She leaned against the shut door and sighed. She replayed Liz's words in her mind. Liz was right. Anything that she had ever wanted to do, she had never given it her best. That was all going to change from now! It was already late for a Saturday and the only place Tsubaki could think of going to was the music shop. She needed some new music to play and maybe even start on a new instrument. Just as long as it wasn't the violin.

* * *

><p>She walked into the little shop and she stared in wonder. She never knew that such a shop was in Shibusen! She took a deep breath and walked right into the shop. She wasn't there to play anything, but she felt like at least looking at something to do with music would bring her back to the real world. A world where everything wasn't so secretive and she didn't have to hide. Even if she did hide in music, someone would still be able to find her. Tsubaki shook her head at herself. Now wasn't the time to downgrade herself after coming this far with accepting herself.<p>

As she nodded at the shop owner and she walked around the shop. She passed some books that made her pause to look at them and then she passed by some instruments. She had always liked the flute and she had stamina to play long notes. _Maybe that way I can take up flute. _She then heard someone playing the piano. It was so soft that it was as though she had fainted and was just about coming around. Following the sound, practically tiptoeing her way around the shop, she found the source. She couldn't see the figure, but she could tell that player was a complete natural, as though music was in their veins.

She had to hide in case they caught her staring. She saw shop owner walking over to the piano. "That was magnificent as always, Soul." Tsubaki's breath was caught in her throat. _Soul? _Her question was confirmed when she heard him speak up. "Argh! I thought you were in your office old man. You know I hate it when people listen to me play." Tsubaki heard the man snorting. "But you played it for your miester didn't you?" Tsubaki looked round the shelves carefully. She saw Soul's hand wave off the man. "Yeah, yeah but that was different. She more or less forced me into it and I wanted to be loyal so that she could see that I would be a cool scythe."

Tsubaki smiled. So Soul still thought about being cool? She heard the man speak up again. "And what about this girl that you like then?" Tsubaki's breathing stopped and her heart dropped. Soul _liked _someone? She hid back in the shelves and tried to back out of the shop. She couldn't breathe and she couldn't move. Hot tears started spilling out of her eyes and she gave herself a bitter smile. _What made me think that he would like me? Tch, I'm so stupid sometimes. _Tsubaki made a mental note as to tell Liz that she was wrong about putting in 100%. She wiped her tears and tried to resume her breathing. Tried being the keyword.

She had to stop running from everything that came her way. If Soul liked someone else, then she would just have to get over it. Even if it did take a long time. By the time she turned around, she collided with someone's chest. Wait, make that a brick wall disguised as someone's chest. She pushed herself away looking red and she stared at the ground. "I am so sorry!" She then stopped as she recognized the shoes that she saw in front of her. She groaned in her mind. _Don't tell me..._

"Tsubaki? What are you doing here?" The said woman flinched at her name being called out. She looked up at him slowly. "Hi Soul. I just came to look for some new music..." She knew he knew that she was listening to him play. She watched as his eyebrow furrowed as though he was thinking about something. "Erm, Soul, are you alright?" His head snapped up as though he only just realized that she was standing there. "Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Wait; can you come with me for a bit?" Without even waiting for her to reply, he grabbed her hand gently and tugged her in the direction he just came from. She could've that she saw the old man smirk.

They both stopped in front of the grand piano and Soul sat down, moving up for Tsubaki. "Soul, what are you doing?" The white haired death scythe sighed heavily as though he didn't even know the answer himself. "Well, you know that I've only played the piano for Maka, and that old man listens without me even knowing." He stopped and sighed again. "I guess I just want to repay the favour." Tsubaki's head jerked up. It was just like in her dream. He gave her a sharky smile and turned back to the piano. Notes kept on pouring out and filled her ears and her widened when she recognized the tune. The tune that would forever haunt her.

Without even realizing, Tsubaki started whispering the words. Soul seemed to hear her and nudged her. "Sing up for me then." Tsubaki blushed and nodded. She closed her eyes and sang out the words. It was soft and steady, as though it suited her well. Soul smiled as he kept on playing. _She's beautiful, she's strong and she can sing. She's absolutely perfect._

The song came to a finish and they both sat there in silence. After what seemed to be eternity, Tsubaki broke that silence. "Why did you play for me? I thought you said that you were never going to play again." Soul smiled. "I knew that you would remember that song." He saw Tsubaki stiffen and he laughed. "I knew that it was you listening on us that night!" Tsubaki blushed. "How did you even notice me?" Soul shrugged as though it was so obvious. "I heard you, I saw you through the door, and that night, and you wore a nice smelling perfume that I noticed had a nice smell to it." Tsubaki almost face palmed. "You could _smell _me?" He nodded and she sighed. "Okay, I guess it was a little strong that night."

"I'm glad you were there that night though. It doesn't make me feel guilty." She tilted her head as she looked up at him in confusion. "What would you be guilty about?" He shook his head. "You wouldn't understand." She crossed her arms and pouted softly. "Then _make _me understand." Soul laughed again. "If you want. I'll just say this quickly and not beat around the bush. Tsubaki, I've liked you for ages okay? I always wanted to play the piano for the girl that I liked and with you there that night made me know that you were listening and I don't have to feel guilty that another girl heard me play before the girl I liked did."

Tsubaki faltered. She processed the words he had just said to her in her head. _Did I just hear that right? Did Soul just say that he liked me? Am I hallucinating that much? Kami, is this a dream? _Finally, when she looked up, Soul was no longer next to her. He had stood up and had his back towards her. He looked over his shoulder to her. "I would understand if you didn't feel the same back though. It's all cool." Before he could take a step forward, Tsubaki sprang up from the seat and wrapped her arms around his larger frame. She snuggled her head into his back and couldn't help but cry silent tears of joy.

"I can't believe that you actually like me! I've liked you for ages too, so yeah, I feel the same way too. I was just…making sure that this wasn't a dream." She could feel Soul shaking and she pulled away in concern. "Soul are you-" She was cut off when her lips were captured by that of Soul's. Quickly processing what was happening, Tsubaki responded back with a kiss of her own. With no one around to distract them, Soul took the kiss further by nibbling on her bottom lip. Tsubaki groaned suddenly, not even realising what she had done. Soul took this opportunity to slip his own tongue into her mouth. Tsubaki shivered at the pleasure that was running all the way through her body.

Their tongues both clashed together, as though they were looking for dominance. Eventually, Tsubaki slowed down and let Soul lead the kiss instead. His hands ran up and down her back while the other was in her hair. Tsubaki's arms were around his neck, pushing herself up to meet with him. After what seemed like decades, they slowly pulled apart with their eyes opening to look at each other.

Soul peered at her through his white bangs and Tsubaki could see red orbs staring at her. Feeling embarrassed, she quickly looked down at her shoes as though they were the most interesting things in the world. Soul laughed and because she was still pressed up against him, she could feel the little growl in his chest. "Tsubaki, you're so beautiful, do you know that?" The raven haired girl still stared at her shoes with a little blush spread over her cheeks. "I err, am?" Soul nodded and rose up her chin. "I don't care if you have the soul of a witch in you; you're still the same Tsubaki from all those years ago, till forever. Don't let that bug you."

Tsubaki couldn't help but look at him with shock as he burst out laughing again. "What, you didn't think I would notice? I've seen you hang out with Kim more and I even saw you in her office. There was definitely something up with that. Only kids go to the guidance councillor, not teachers." Tsubaki pouted. "You're already taking the piss. Great, is that it's going to be all the time?" Soul shrugged. "I don't know? Do you want me to?" Taking a step away from him to glance down at the piano, Tsubaki smiled. "I don't think that you'll be the same if you didn't."

She looked up at the taller man and he gave her his signature shark grin. "Why don't we go out today? I know this really great place where we could just hang out." Tsubaki gave him a soft smile. "Yeah, I would like that. So where are we going then?" Soul grabbed her by her waist and led her out of the shop, but not without saying a goodbye to the old man.

Tsubaki couldn't help but blush when she saw people smiling at them. "Soul, people are staring at us." This made him grin and he held her waist tighter. "Good, then they all know that you're mine now huh?"

Tsubaki leaned into him and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so now." They both walked on in a comfortable silence before Tsubaki broke the silence. "Soul? Does it not put you off that, you know, I'm a _witch_?" She looked up to see his facial expression. His bangs were in the way. "Tsubaki, you're still the same Tsubaki that I met that day, and the one from all those years. Just because you happen to share with your soul with a witch that was never evil in the first place doesn't put me off of you. It makes me want to be there for you and love you even more."

Tsubaki almost cried at his words. She bit down on her lip and smiled. "Soul, I really do love you know." He grinned down at her, his crimson eyes staring her down. "I know. That's why I love you too." He leaned his head down as his lips lingered near her lips. His hot breath tickled her face as she enjoyed his scent. "Nothing is going to happen to you, not while I'm around." Tsubaki smiled as she hummed in agreement. That was when he finally captured her lips.

When they both pulled away, Tsubaki stared into his crimson eyes. "Thank you, Soul." He smiled at her and her hands entwined with his. "No Tsubaki, thank you. Thank you for teaching me love even if you didn't know you did. I meant what I said. I'll always be there for you."

Tears formed in her eyes as he wiped them away for her. "I know Soul, I know."

* * *

><p>Hmm, that doesn't seem to be one of my greatest works...That chapter needed a lot of help and a lot of my attention. I'm not proud of it AT ALL! But if any of you guys are, please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods!<p>

DON'T FORGET THAT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS! That is all I have to say!

Lolita-chan


End file.
